Taken For The Sake of War
by Dustal Gray
Summary: Part 1 of series. Link has been taken from his world, and placed in the Final Destination platform, where a Pikachu, also taken, waits. How can a mouse and a quiet man communicate their explinations? Friends, or enemies? Only fighting can tell. -wii game


8/9/10

...

The dark forest hums with the soft singing of cicadas and the raspy, quick cries of anguish from the brown, aged leaves as the horse's feet brake them apart in her slow, patient steps. The details of the horse is this: She has brown skin splattered with dark spots- much like a rotting banana- only these spots are really sweaty formations under her fur. She also has a straight, white mane, and black eyes. Her name is Epona.

Riding on top of this brown, quiet animal is a young man appearing around twenty-three years of age, wearing green clothes(with a pointed hat to match), bow-and-arrows, and a Hylian shield. Concealed against his hip is also a sheath- within is what is called a Master Sword- a thing of legends in the young man's world.

His name is Link.

From under his pointed hat a white fairy flies out ahead of the young man, chiming softly.

His attention caught, Link looks up, his blue eyes piercing the darkness, which glow ever-so-slightly from the fairy's inner-light.

As sudden as tripping on the stairs, a flash of pale blue light penitrate the forest. frightened, Epona rears up on her hind legs with a scream, beating her front legs into the air as she backs away.

With a short cry, the young man falls off the brown mare, landing heavily on his side. Dazed, Link looks up, seeing only spots of black, and a dancing white ball chiming urgently in his ears.

The blue light blazes towards him in a sudden gust- and all he can do is shield his face with his hands before he is engulfed in darkness...

...

The sun shines down brightly on a mid-afternoon in the world of Pokemon; all species either fly in harmoy in the sky, or lay together in the soft grass, chattering nonsense to each other like innocent babies.

In the trees Sparrows and Starapors pluck fruit, nuts, and colorful acorns- which fall and are being gathered by Ratatat and other small Pokemon.

Watching them from the shadows of a a tree, a trio of human friends greet the noon with a smile. Their own pokemon( Sudowudo, Piplup, Pikachu, and others..) eat apples from the whicker basket that has been placed in the middle of the picnic blanket they sit on.

Chewing loudly, the Pokemon on the blanket watch their masters talk and point and make loud noises of excitement, taking out their little red machines in replacement of their brains.

The Pikachu bites into an especially juicy part in his apple, and it squirts over his bright yellow fur. Twitching his brown-tipped ears, the Pikachu smiles in embarsement as his felow Pokemon friends laugh at his misfortune.

The mouse-like Pokemon begins licking the sticky juice off of his paws, when his own master looks over at him and says:

"Hey, Pikachu, you're a mess!" The details of his boy is that he wears a red and white hat, and has black hair. But he isn't really important. He continues; "There's some water bottles in the basket of the bike, if you need to get one and rinse off."

Grinning, the Pikachu responds by saying his own name(which, oddly, is all he can say), and begins to run off down the grassy hill, away from the tree and the picnic basket.

The trio of friends each brought their own bike to the Pokemon field, and they had lined them up against a stone bridge. Orginally, they planned to have their picnic there, but the girl in the group begged to be in the shade of the tree, so they had walked up there instead. So when the Pikachu arrived at the bridge, he couldn't help but stop to drink from the luke-warm, sun-burnt water- even if it did taste like a toilet.

With water dripping its sparkling white blood from his whiskers, the mouse-Pokemon hops into the bike's metal basket and starts to unscrew the cap with his paws.

As urgently as a sounding fire alarm in a bedroom doorway, Pikachu's ears shoot forward, detecting an odd sound, as well as an unsual glint of light. His full attention of the whatever-it-is, the Pikachu sees the pale-blue light burning in the sky in front of him. curious, he hops off the bike and edges forward, muttering his name in short syllables.

The light charges forward without warning, and the Pokemon shouts half of his name before turning to run away- but he can no longer see.

The darkness has him...

...

Slowly, slowly, the young man's vision of darkness is replaced by a bright, white light. As his eyes focus in on his surroundings, he notices he is standing on a large, flat platform, with a deep, white nothingness stetching out forever all around him. Turning in place, the young man draws his sword, feeling something watching him.

Set in a white cloth sand-bag, two large, unseeing eyes stare into his.

With a short gasp, Link takes a step back, and the white fairy slinks out of his hat, sees the animated figure, then returns, frightened.

Uncertainly, Link walks over to the white creature, and knocks it with his sword.

It falls over with a soft thud.

The young man frowns down at it, then leaps away as the thing picks itself up from the floor and stands, staring, staring with its large, black eyes.

To Link's surprise, the thing doesnt attack him, nor does it move. But this odd indifference intimidates him even still.

Frowning in thought, Link knew that the bag must be a trick- some kind of new evil that must be destroyed at all costs.

With a cry, Link rushes forward, slices his weapon across the chest, causing it to fall on its back once more. As the sand-bag rises quietly, the young man back-flips into the air and draws out his bow and arrow in a smooth motion, letting an arrow fly once his feet touch the ground.

The stricken bag falls, bouncing twice before laying still.

Breathing hard, the young man puts another arrow to his bow, and aims. Sweat dapples his forward in his anticipation- waiting for it to stand. Link pulls the bow a little more tighter as the bag begins to stir.

As if some invisable hand took hold of his fingers and pried them off the string, Link fired the arrow unwillingly, and time froze as the sound of dead cheering filled his ears- the arrow half-stuck into the bag- then silence.

His eyes wide, Link cannot move; he can only wait...

...

Squinting at the pain of the sudden bright whiteness around him, Pikachu crawled along the ground, eyes half-closed, then felt gravity take hold of him. With a shriek, Pikachu darted through the air using elecricity, and grips on the edge of the plateform. His eyes adjusted now, the mouse-Pokemon climbed onto the flat surface and looked around, seeing nothing but white. This confuses him.

Then he sees the sand-bag, staring at him from the middle of the platform with dark, cold eyes. Static builds in his fur as he walks forward on his back legs, ears forward. Having reached the white bag, the Pokemon drops on his front legs and throws his back legs around himself in a jerk, his tail flying out and striking the bag in the head.

The white bag wiggles and wobbles but it doesn't fall down.

Amused, Pikachu realizes the bag is a toy of some sort and- though he is still confused about being transported here- he engadges in the game, and, smiling, shoots a string of electricity at the bag, and it shivers in response, but doesnt fall over.

So Pikachu jumps over it and runs to the edge of the plateform, then turns, red cheeks glowing slightly. He will attack from behind like an assassin; unseen, undetected.

Planting his feet into the floating platform, he ducks his head, building energy. Straining in his concentration, he lets out a soft noise, which builds as the pressure in his body rises. Then he releases, shooting forward much like a brutally shaken liter of coke, and crashes head-first into the white bag.

In submission, the sand bag falls over with a pathetic bounce.

Pleased with himself, Pikachu flicks his ears, and wonders what to do next.

The sand bag stands.

Alarmed, Pikachu skids backwards, then- with slight hesitation- charges forward to attack. He jumps into the air for an attack from above- then freezes. From nowhere, from everywhere, an invisable crowd cheers, then fades into silence as quickly as they sound.

Stuck in the sky, Pikachu can only stare, his heart racing painfully in his chest...

...

Emerging from a sudden tornado of wind, onto a blue platform, Link quickly draws his sword. On the other side, shooting from a Pokeball, Pikachu also finds himself on a blue platform, floating in a space-like world of fire colors and darkness. While they appear, a sudden voice shouts from an unseen microphone; _3! _.._2! _..._1! _- _GO!_

The young man looks up and around, his mouth open in wonder as he takes in the strange, colorful emptiness around him. Staring, he feels as if his soul is being sucked in to the swirling atmosphere.

But Pikachu doesnt stop and stare around him- or ponder how he came from a Pokeball in the first place. He can only stare ahead at the green-clothed man ahead of him on the opposite side of the platform.

Why is he here? He must be here to attack him. That strange man with his befunddled look in his face...He has a sharp, silver stick, so he must be here to cause him harm. Angry about the situation, Pikachu folds over himself, blue strings of elecricity lashing harmlessly over his yellow fur. "_Peeeeh_!" he growls treateningly to the man.

Both flinching at the sudden noise, Link and the fairy look at the yellow mouse, the fairy zipping out from under his hat- but Link guides the fairy back into his hat quickly, not wanting her to be hurt.

Interested in the white fairy, Pikachu takes the hint as a friendly gesture, and he gets up on his hind legs and waves, saying cheerfully, "Pikaah, Pikaaah!"

Frowning now, Link glares ahead at the yellow creature, and replaces his sword with his bow and arrow, knotching the arrow in perfect aim. He knows from the innocent-seeming sandbag from before, that this friendly-looking creature is his enemy.

Seeing the bow and arrow, the look of the man's face, Pikachu realizes that this means war. But without his master to guide him, Pikachu feels hesitant, not wanting to make enemies. But as quick as a mosquito bite, the arrow is flying at the mouse-Pokemon's face, and he jumps, narrowly avoiding the attack.

Landing, Pikachu builds energy into his body, growling as he ducks into himself.

Swapping back to his sword, Link charges ahead.

Pikachu releases his energy and rockets forward, striking the man in the chest. The man slips and falls on his butt, but he doesnt seem like he is in very much pain.

He must be more forceful. Pikachu makes a mental note on the man's clumsiness, and runs to the other side of the platform, where he turns and waits for the right time to strike.

Standing up, Link withdraws a bomb from his bag, the fuse lighting on its own. He turns to the Pikachu and throws it hard, and it hits the yellow creature with a loud explosion, making Pikachu fall off the edge of the platform. Surprised at himself, and his enemy, the man runs to the edge to see how far the creature had fallen.

Seeing the man above him, Pikachu pulls himself swiftly up from the edge, kicking the man in the shins with a shout.

Stumbling, Link falls to the ground. The Pikachu- too close- is in sight, staring at him. As Link stands, he swings his sword at the mouse, knocking it away. He takes another bomb out and throws it, but the mouse shoots a string of bouncing blue electriciy at it, and it explodes the bomb on impact.

Taking pride in the fear in Link's eyes, the Pikachu shows off his power, stretching up towards the sky. He cries out; "Pikaa!" and a strong bolt of lightning appears from the sky and penetrates into the yellow mouse.

Shield ahead protectively, Link watches, then his mouth goes dry with disbelief as the lightning suddenly vanishes, and the yellow creature is perfectly fine. He was dealing with an unbeatable enemy...No! Hasnt he been through much worse than an eleteric rodent? Hasn't he swam with Zoras and stole back their eggs from Pirates? Hasn't he destroyed the evil monster spirits trapped in the masks? Hasn't he fought of aliens from stealing the farmer's dairy cows? And hasn't he traveled through time and space against one great enemy- Gannodorf falling each time by his blade?

Feeling much more confident, Link steels himself and ran ahead at the small, pathetic creature that dares to attack him. He is a hero, after all. How can he loose against a little rodent?

Pikachu dodges the on-comming attack easily, then launches himself at Link, pulling him onto his back. He sends bolts of elecricity into the man before bucking him off, dealing a good amount of pain to Link.

Landing on his back, Link felt his body bounce. It reminds him of the sandbag. How easily it was tossed around by his blade...was this yellow creature playing with him? Standing slowly, Link looked at the mouse, but did not attack. He stared curiously, the bruises on his body burning with a cold pain.

Noticing the man wasn't doing to attack, Pikachu stared back. The only humans who ever tried to hurt him were Team Rocket. But this man was different. He seemed scared. Was it possible that he was transported from his home as well- away from the life he knew? Getting down on all-fours, the Pikachu walks over to the man cautiously to see if the man will accept his plea for forgiveness.

Link backs away at first as the yellow mouse comes closer, his eyes wide. But the creature was crawling...like a dog in submission. Link squats down on one knee, allowing the Pikachu to reach him.

They were only inches away, when a voice shouts: "Time!" and they are frozen once more- but much more briefly; a second later, they stand on opposite sides again, and a voice shouts out; "Sudden death! GO!"

Sudden death? Link feels his heart sink into a cold well. So the Pikachu was an enemy. He begins to walk forward, his sword out and ready, each step heavy. He knew he would have to attack first.

Looking at the man, Pikachu wonders what is happening. Time must not be in balance, he thinks. Maybe this man really is working with Team Rocket. Pikachu looks up, as if searching the skies would show him the tear of Time and Space. But there was not tear. Disapointed, Pikachu looks at the man again, who has crossed the platform and is mere inches away. Startled, Pikachu leaps over Link and runs to the other side.

Annoyence and tension gather in sweaty dots along Link's face as he waits to be hit from behind. But when nothing happens, Link turns to the Pikachu.

They stare at eachother in silence, both trying to understand the other, when neither can comunicate with the other. Like when a fish can never understand why food appears in its water, Pikachu and Link knew they would never know the answer to who was bad, and who was good.

Pikachu, feeling a sudden longing to connect to the man, ran forward.

The man stiffened in panic, bracing himself to dodge or attack when the chance comes.

But right before his eyes, a bomb fell from the sky, and struck the yellow mouse. In one second, he was there, and the next, he had vanished in a loud scream of pain- a bright flash of blue marking the sky.

This blast of light reminds Link of how he arrived in the first place, and he runs forward.

A voice shouts, "Game!"

But Link is still running, his movements dramtically slow. Maybe death is the way out... Either way, he had to follow the Pikachu. He knew now that the Pikachu only wanted to be his friend.

Behind him, bombs hit the platform and explode in violent bursts of fire. He reaches the edge, but hesitates- limbs moving as if in water- not wanting to jump into the unknown darkness.

He panic is immediately whiped away when- as unexpected as a slap in the face- a bomb lands on his head.

...


End file.
